


I Have Loved the Stars Too Fondly

by TheEloquentDecadent



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alien Werewolves, Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, BDSM, Dom Scott, Established Derek Hale/Isaac Lahey, Happy Ending, Just-Along-For-The-Ride Derek, Light Bondage, M/M, Orgasm Delay, Spanking, Sub Isaac, Vague Mentions of Injury, complicated adult emotions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 14:30:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7644628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEloquentDecadent/pseuds/TheEloquentDecadent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Commander Derek Hale and Dr. Isaac Lahey are happily married and very much in love. They invite Commander Scott McCall to join them for a session to help scratch Isaac's itch to submit. Things flow from there, despite Scott's constant missions off-world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Have Loved the Stars Too Fondly

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wolfed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfed/gifts).



> Written for the (abridged) prompts "reunion," "what are we," and "Star Wars (!!!)"  
> Beta'd by the incomparable SpookyBibi.  
> The alien werewolf species of "Lupomabe" comes from the esperanto words for wolf, man, and beast. Just imagine wolves on the show + full shift + an entire language of their own.

Mottled sunlight beams through the tiny window in their room and straight into Derek's face. The window is a rare blessing, but only if they remember to pull the damn shade. Derek stretches idly, his claws extending and retracting as the muscles in his arms tense and relax. The more feral lupomabe in him is content to just lie in bed for a while longer, but the human in him knows he has work to do.

Isaac snuffles in his sleep beside him, and Derek becomes even more conflicted. His husband looks golden in this light, his long eyelashes dropping shadows on his cheeks that Derek wants to trace with the tips of his fingers.

His comm makes the decision for him, beeping loudly enough to startle Isaac awake and ruin the sleepy calm in their room.

"We've got work," Derek says, rolling out of bed and shutting his comm off. "You've got alpha shift in medical, and they've got me training the new recruits this morning."

"Do we have time for breakfast?" Isaac pulls a clean medical uniform out of their tiny locker. "I mean, something more than ration bars and caff as we run down the hall?"

"If we hurry." Derek pulls his clothes on quickly, hoping to god one of his flight suits is clean.

"Under the bed," Isaac says, shoving his feet into boots. "And the other is in the laundry cycle, so SU-104 should be bringing it later."

Derek kisses Isaac's cheek as he slides past him in search of the flight suit. "This, doctor, is why you're my favorite."

"Is it? I thought it was because I give good head." Isaac grins. "Good to know I'm still your favorite, Commander."

Derek ties the sleeves of his suit around his waist, shoves his comm into his pocket, and ushers Isaac out the door. Kira and Lydia next door are both on gamma shift, so their little off-shoot of a hallway is quiet. By the time they get to the main hall, however, half the base is already up and moving around.

"Go ahead and get in line," Derek says, gently pointing Isaac in that direction. "I'll find us seats."

Because he and Isaac are married, only one has to stand in line for both their meals. It's convenient, and at least a little part of why they made it official in the first place.

The mess is crowded, but Derek finally manages to find two seats at the end of one of the long tables. He sits as soon as he sees them, not paying much attention to those around him.

"…and so I finally said yes, since we both had yesterday off, and it was… Kriffing mind-blowing. Like the time I accidentally electrocuted myself but way, way better."

Derek tunes in at electrocuted and is frowning by the time the man hits better. He finally looks over to find Stilinski from droid maintenance gesticulating wildly. The man looks like he was attacked by an energy vampire, both sides of his neck bruised near-purple along with his wrists.

"I could go to medical and get these healed, but a) Kalonia would kill me for wasting time on sex wounds, and b) I kind of love them?" Stilinski continues explaining to his friend… Argent? Allison, Derek thinks, but he isn't sure. "I might let them heal the old fashioned way."

Derek ducks his head, trying to be inconspicuous. He's too fascinated by the discussion not to pay attention, and with his hearing it's easy to listen even with the roar of the mess around them.

"You look like you were attacked by an energy vampire," Argent drawls. She's smiling though. "But isn't he amazing?"

"Understatement. He's gotten better since we fooled around at the Academy. That's before he realized how kinky he--" Stilinski looks over in Derek's direction, and for a moment he thinks he's been caught. Then Stilinski perks up and waves at someone over Derek's left shoulder. "Speak of the Dark Side. There he is."

'He' is Commander Scott McCall. He's a smiling, affable man, and Derek has a hard time believing he's the one who bruised Stilinski like that. Then again, he's also a fellow lupomabe, so he may be more vicious than he looks.

"What are you thinking so hard about?" Isaac asks, setting their trays on the table. "Or are you eavesdropping again?"

"Not on purpose," Derek grumbles.

Isaac laughs at him. "Eat something, we don't have that much time. And the baby squad will appreciate you being full."

"So altruistic."

Derek eats, and Isaac smiles. He'd do anything to see Isaac smile like that every day for the rest of their lives.

…

Isaac is a vision spread out beneath him, his hands above his head and every muscle in his torso standing out. His cock is dripping onto his abdomen, and Derek can't help but dip down to lick at the head between sweet kisses to Isaac's thighs and stomach. The salty tang is just as amazing now as it was the first time years ago.

He indulges his oral fixation for a while before he turns his attention back to the smooth plane of Isaac's abdomen.

"You're so good to me," Isaac rasps. "So good. You can use some teeth, you know. Just… just a little, please."

Derek grazes his teeth against a sensitive spot where Isaac's hip meets his torso.  He can smell the arousal flare hot and heady, so he does it again.

"More," Isaac pleads. "More, fuck."

I can't give you as much as you need.

The thought rises, unbidden, from the back of Derek's mind. He doesn’t think of it often, but when he does…

"Hey, no, come back. Where are you going?" Isaac tangles a hand in Derek's hair. "Don’t over-think on me. You feel so good."

"But I can't give you everything you want." Derek drops his forehead to Isaac's thigh. "I can't… I'm not…"

"Shhh, come here. Derek, come back up here." Isaac hauls Derek up to lay beside him, curling their legs together. "Stop that. We've been over this before."

"And I still can’t give you everything." Derek nuzzles Isaac's hair, hiding his face and reveling in his scent. "I want to give you the world, but I don't want to hurt you."

Isaac strokes Derek's side, his back, his leg. "Derek, I don't need it. When I said more, I just meant more touch. What brought this up again? What's wrong?"

"I…" Derek frowns. "I ruined the mood, I'm sorry."

"No, don't deflect." Isaac rearranges them so Derek's face is tucked against his neck. "Just tell me, so I can fix it."

"You shouldn't have to fix anything."

Isaac shakes Derek by his neck, just sharp enough to make Derek stop talking.

"Derek Hale, tomorrow is our first day off together in two months, you do not get to mope on our off night," Isaac says firmly. He kisses the top of Derek's head. "Just talk to me, love. I won't judge you. I can wait if you need to think, but you need to talk to me."

True to his word, Isaac goes quiet and still, idly stroking Derek's hair as he waits. Finally, Derek comes to terms with why he's feeling so off-kilter and insecure.

"So a couple of days ago, Stilinski came into the mess covered in sex bruises. Apparently McCall, you know, the lupomabe who came in with the last batch of New Republic defectors, is a kinky sex god."

"The one with the crooked jaw and the fluffy, non-reg hair?"

"Right, that one. The General likes him, so he gets away with the curls. Anyway, from what I can tell, he's super sex-positive and open and dominant and I just…" Derek takes a deep breath. "Would you want that? I mean, him? We've had people join us before, but not like that. Not someone dominant."

Isaac is quiet, but his heartbeat is calm. Derek slides down to put his ear right over Isaac's heart, just to make sure.

"How about this? You give me time to think about it, you think about it some more, and then we'll discuss it. Then, if we both agree, we'll consider asking him. Okay?"

"Okay." Derek takes a deep breath, feels the tension in his shoulders release. "I am sorry for ruining the mood, though."

Isaac runs his fingers through Derek's hair, scritching his neck the way he likes best. "Don't apologize. Just make it up to me in the morning with extra orgasms."

"I can do that." Derek tugs the blankets up over them. "I love you."

"I love you too."

…

It takes them two weeks to think things over, and two more weeks to get up the courage to ask Scott about joining them.

He's Scott now, not McCall, since Erica and Boyd have bonded with Stiles and the rest of their band of misfits, which mean they all eat together when they can. Even Lydia and Kira will join them at dinner, and Lydia usually avoids eating with the ground troops.

"…and so I'm heading off-world with the baby squad for the first time in a few days. They've really improved, but cobbling together six or seven smugglers, a handful of defectors, and two brand-new pilots hasn’t been easy." Derek shoves a piece of meat into his mouth, chewing quickly. "I convinced Lydia to fly as my second, so that should be interesting."

"Don't they have a better call sign by now? It's been a month." Scott grins. "Or will they be baby squad forever?"

"Nope, just until the new batch comes in," Isaac says, laughing. "What is their call sign, love?"

"They're green squadron. They decided themselves the second week of training." Derek pokes at the goo masquerading as dessert and pushes it aside. "Lydia and I will return to lance squadron as soon as the babies are ready, and Braeden is back to take them over."

Scott frowns. "Braeden… she's the one with the…"

"Scars, yes. She survived a gundark attack back when we were Republic. We-- Isaac, Braeden, Boyd, Erica, and I-- defected not long after that."

"She never got the bacta she needed to heal them completely," Isaac explains. "I could only do so much."

"Where is she now? I haven't seen her since the base moved, and we transferred here six months ago."

Derek shrugs. "Hell if I know. The Admiral just says she's on a 'critical mission' that is 'of vital importance to the cause.' I'm guessing recon somewhere. She plays one hell of a bounty hunter, and they like sending her on the more difficult missions for that reason. She's supposed to be back within the month, though."

He looks around to find that the rest of their group has wandered off as the three of them were talking. His heart rises into his throat, his fangs itching in his gums at the sudden panic of being alone with him. Isaac twines their fingers together under the table, and Derek calms. Well, calms a little, at least.

Scott frowns. "What just happened? Is something wrong?"

"No." Derek's throat is dry, and his glass is empty. "I need some water."

Isaac slides his own glass over. "You can have mine for now."

"That wasn't nothing." Scott leans in, concern etched into his face. "Was it talking about Braeden? We don't have to if it makes you uncomfortable or nervous. Or am I prying? I do that sometimes, I just want to know about people and sometimes I go overboard. You can tell me to kriff off, and I will."

Not for the first time, Derek is struck by just how good this man is.

"It's nothing you said or did," he says quickly. "I'm just… overthinking."

He pauses, takes a deep breath.

"Would you like to come over for drinks?" It's not what he was planning to say, but it will get the job done.

…

Scott sets his drink on the small table in their quarters and leans forward.

"You're inviting me to join you in bed for some power exchange play and whatever. You've both thought this through?" He's looking straight at Derek when he asks. "I don't usually get kinky with a couple that's new to the idea."

Derek nods. "I've never done it before, but I want Isaac to be happy. Watching him enjoy himself brings me pleasure, I just can't trust myself to hurt him the way he wants."

"But you trust me?" Scott skiles, but he looks wary."

"I do. We do." Derek shrugs. "If the General trusts you with her elite squad, who am I to question her judgement?"

"I'm not a squad of well-trained fighters, but I like to think I rank high in your regard," Isaac teases. He snuggles closers to Derek's side. "Besides, you're hot. We've both thought so for ages."

Scott's grin widens. "The feeling is mutual. Everyone on this base is unfairly attractive, but you two are something else. I never thought I'd get to act on my attraction, though."

"Neither did we, but here we are." Derek tightens his hold on Isaac to calm his nerves. "So we're doing this?"

"I'm in. How about we compare schedules and see when we have an off day all at the same time. I want to take my time. Rushing leads to injury." Scott smiles, reassuring. "I want to do this right."

"Sounds good to me." Isaac gets up to pour them all another round. "For now, though, let's just have a nice evening as friends. We can talk details later."

Derek fidgets with his glass, the straps on his pants, his ID tags. An idea has been bouncing around in his mind for weeks now, and it's driving him insane.

"You should kiss. To see if the compatability is there." He can sense Isaac's nerves, and he wants him to be happy with the arrangement. "I think you two will look beautiful together."

Scott raises his eyebrows at Isaac, who shrugs.

"I'm not arguing. I've been thinking about kissing you for weeks." He settles back in beside Derek. "It's up to you, really."

Scott rises from his chair and crosses their tiny living area to lean over Isaac. He closes the gap slowly, giving everyone a chance to stop if they need it.

Heat blossoms in Derek's stomach as he watches his beautiful husband kiss another man for the first time in several years. He shifts so he can see better, watching Scott kiss Isaac so thoroughly he must be breathless.

After a long, slow, drawn-out kiss, the two men part. Isaac's lids are heavy, his mouth reddened, his cheeks flushed.

"Beautiful." Derek leans in, and Isaac kisses him.

"You should kiss him too," Isaac whispers. "He's so good at it, you're going to love it."

Derek turns to look at Scott, at his warm eyes and crooked smile and floppy curls and heat-filled scent. He nods, slides closer.

"Tell me if it's too much, okay?" Scott closes the gap, and Derek melts beneath him.

The familiar spice of Isaac's arousal blends with new scents from Scott, adding to the atmosphere surrounding him. His inner beast is content, and the rest of him agrees for once.

"I don't think compatibility will be a problem," he laughs between kisses. "We are definitely good on that front."

Isaac ducks in to steal kisses from both of them in turn. "Agreed."

…

Isaac is naked and Scott is mostly naked and Derek is only panicking a little bit.

Scott’s claws flick out to tease at one of Isaac’s nipples, causing him to gasp and hump the air. His wrists are cuffed to one of the beams crossing their small quarters, and he can’t move much in any one direction.

“Good boy, Isaac, deep breaths for me.” Scott flicks the other one. “How’re you doing?”

“Good, Scott. Really hard.” Isaac whines, pressing his chest into Scott’s touch. “Touch me, please.”

“I am touching you, pet.” Scott’s claws sink back into his hands and he rubs Isaac’s sides. “Use your words.”

“My cock, Scott, please touch my cock.” Isaac whines, humping the air harder. “I wanna come, please.”

Scott looks over at Derek. “Do you think he should get what he wants, Derek? Or should I tease him longer?”

“Tease him,” Derek rasps out, surprising himself. When did he start palming his cock? “You should tease him longer.”

Isaac’s moans at the betrayal, but his arousal fills the room anew. Derek struggles not to just shift and hump to orgasm, but he has more control than that.

(For now, at least.)

Scott grins. “You heard the man, pet. More teasing. Maybe if you beg us pretty, we’ll let you come.”

He flicks his claws back out and traces the muscles of Isaac’s back, leaving light pink lines running over his milky skin. Derek is somehow both jealous and horny over the motion.

Isaac is begging even before Scott gets to his chest, but it ramps up as soon as his pecs are involved.

“Please, Scott, Derek, please! I’ve been so good, I have, and I wanna be good but I wanna come, please. Pl—” He cuts himself off with a moan. “—ease. Please!”

Scott looks over at Derek, and Derek nods. As far as he’s concerned, they’ve put Isaac through enough. This is only their first session, after all.

“Okay, pet, decision time. Do you want to come like this, trussed up and sore? Or do you want to suck your husband’s cock while I finger you to orgasm?”

Isaac chokes on his moan, and Derek swallows a roar.

“D-derek’s cock,” he answers roughly.

Scott holds Isaac up as he uncuffs him, careful not to pull too hard on any one muscle group. Isaac sinks into his embrace with a whimper, hips still twitching in search of friction.

Derek shoves the waistband of his sweatpants down to let his cock free, and Isaac’s bleary gaze sharpens when he sees it. Scott helps Isaac to his knees in front of Derek.

“Say please, pet.”

Isaac blinks up at Derek with those blue, blue eyes ringed with damp lashes. He opens his mouth to lick his lips.

“May I please suck your cock, Derek?”

Derek nods, and Isaac engulfs him happily. To go from minimal friction to the tight wet hot of Isaac’s mouth is the best kind of whiplash, and Derek digs his hands into the cushions to keep from hurting someone.

Once Scott has slicked up his fingers, it doesn’t take long for him to get Isaac to orgasm. The man has been on edge for too long to hold out when given permission. Isaac lays his head on Derek’s thigh as he shudders through his orgasm, careful not to bite anything important.

Derek appreciates the gesture, even though he really wants to come.

As soon as Isaac has recovered, he returns to Derek’s cock, sucking and licking and swallowing until Derek can’t hold back anymore. The two of them lie there, boneless and breathless, until Scott convinces Isaac to get off of the floor and put on a robe.

“That’s it, sweetheart, drink the water for me.” Scott pets Isaac’s hair. “You were so good.”

He looks over at Derek and smiles. “You too, by the way.”

“Thanks.” Derek cleans up the mess they left on the floor in front of the couch and takes a long drink of water from his glass. “And thank you.”

“You’re welcome.” Scott looks from Isaac, to Derek, and back. “Should I go? Derek can handle aftercare—”

“Stay,” Isaac and Derek say together. “You should stay.”

…

Life moves on. Another batch of recruits comes in with an entire starfighter’s worth of refugees bound to a safer planet. They try to make time for scenes, but Derek’s time is taken up in training, Isaac’s in making sure everyone is healthy enough to travel, and Scott’s…

Well, they never really know where Scott is on any given day. He’ll be called in to command one evening and not be seen again for weeks on end.

Derek absolutely does not miss him. Just… just his scent in their quarters, and the dopey-content smile Isaac gets in the middle of a scene.

(Their bed feels too big these days, despite its small size.)

…

“Isaac, why are you being a brat?” Scott snaps, smacking Isaac’s thigh. It’s more sound than force, but Isaac groans like he’s being blown. “Is that it? Do you need some discipline?”

“You’re too kriffing soft on me,” Isaac growls.

Scott turns the man over his knee before Isaac can tell up from down, using his alien strength mid-scene in a rare show of irritation.

“Derek, come hold his hands, since he can’t manage to obey tonight.” Scott waits until Derek is in position. “Twenty, Isaac. Count them.”

Isaac curses him, and Derek tightens his grip on his hands.

Scott spanks Isaac almost fifteen times before Isaac concedes to his terms.

“Fourteen,” he spits out.

Scott’s laugh is hollow. “Now that you’re paying attention, start again at one.”

Derek trusts him, trusts them, but this part is always the hardest. He moves one hand to Scott’s shoulder to pause him.

“Isaac, are you okay?”

Isaac looks up at him with blown-black pupils in his teary eyes, a content smile on his face.

“So good. I just don’t wanna be good tonight.”

Far be it from Derek to take this from him, then. He removes his hand from Scott’s shoulder.

“Okay. Start at the beginning.”

Crack.

“One, thank you, Scott.”

…

Derek wakes in the middle of the night to find Scott trying to crawl out of bed without waking Isaac. Since Isaac is wrapped around most of Scott's limbs, it seems to be proving difficult. Derek doesn’t bother moving to help at first, the blankets too warm and comfortable.

"Where're you goin'?" He asks, yawning until his jaw cracks. "S'not even close to morning yet."

"The general needs me," Scott whispers. "I'm sorry, but I need to go."

"Without saying goodbye?" Derek frowns, still too sleepy to process. "S'not nice, Scott."

"Help me move him without waking him, and I'll say goodbye properly."

"He's going to be mad at you for leaving," Derek points out, helping him to move Isaac gently. Isaac is sleep-warm and heavy in his unconsciousness. "I'm not especially thrilled myself."

Isaac wakes with a snort despite their best efforts. "Whazzit?"

"Scott has to go, love,” Derek says. He’s looking at Scott, watching the meager light glint off of his eyes. “Another mission. It’s time to say goodbye for now."

Isaac throws his arms around Scott's neck and kisses him soundly. "Now will you stay?"

"I've got to go. The general needs me." Scott kisses him. "I'd love to stay, but I can't. I'll try to let you know details if I can, but no promises."

"Just come back in one piece, okay?" Isaac kisses him again. "Don't forget us."

"I never could." Scott lays Isaac down and turns to cup Derek's face in his hands. He kisses him, soft and sweet and perfect. "I've got to go."

"Be safe."

“I’ll do my best.”

They never say goodbye. One of the few lupomabe customs they keep alive so far from home.

…

It’s been almost four months and Scott still isn’t back from his latest assignment. Derek ends up awake late, tossing and turning in a too-big bed, worrying. He tries to get some work done, futzing around with squad assignments, but he can’t concentrate.

“It would be easier if we just knew the plan,” he says aloud. “If I knew, I could help.”

Isaac grumbles. “Too dangerous. Fewer in the know means it’s safer for him. It’s above your rank, anyway.”

“Yeah, but we’re not just anyone, we’re— We're his people, you know? I mean…”

Isaac sits up and rubs at his eyes. “Are we really having this conversation right now? When did you fall for him?”

Derek stops breathing.

When did he fall for him?

“I don’t know. Is that… Is that a bad thing?”

Isaac curls around him, heart calm. “No. I can’t remember either.”

It’s like… Like the light turning on.

“We need to talk to him.”

“Wait for him to get home, first. Comm signals aren’t secure, and we don’t even know where he is right now.”

Derek sighs, tries to settle back in. Of course, now that he realizes what his feelings are doing, it’s even harder to fall asleep.

…

_“I’m sorry that it’s taken me this long to send this, but I don’t have access to the secure channels often.”_

Scott’s image flickers, the blue of the holo twisting as he moves.

_“I don’t know how much longer I will be out here. I don’t know for sure that I will make it back. But I want you to know how much I care for you, okay? Both of you.”_

He looks panicked, like his time is running short, or someone is coming for him, or—

_“Be good, be safe, and I’ll try to be home soon.”_

…

It’s been a year since his last transmission. Two years since he left.

The General keeps reassuring them that he’s alive, but they can’t know for sure.

The entire base has moved twice in that time, moving quickly and often to keep as much secrecy as possible.

“He’ll be able to find us,” Isaac says firmly, shoving their box of toys into the locker at the foot of their bed. He doesn’t look at the box of Scott’s belongings in the corner, packed by the General herself for them to care for. “We have the general, and their CO will know where we are. He’ll come home, even though home moved.”

Derek stares out of their tiny porthole, flips his comm over and over in his hand. “He’ll be able to find us. Even if he doesn’t know, his beast will.”

Isaac rubs at his eyes. “I know. I know, I just… God, I wish I knew more.”

It’s easy to wrap his arms around Isaac’s waist, hold him close.

“Want me to cuff you while I read? It may help you anchor here,” Derek offers quietly.

Isaac shakes his head. “It just feels weird without him here.”

“I know, love. I’m sorry.” Derek runs his fingers through Isaac’s hair. “I wish he was here too.”

Isaac grumbles, tucking even closer. “Wishes don’t do enough.”

Both of their comms whistle with a message.

_“Colonel, Doctor, you are needed on the airstrip. Quickly.”_

The General’s voice is urgent, and both swing into action. Derek has a blaster holstered before he can think, and Isaac grabs his portable medkit as a reflex. They’re on the tarmac within minutes, both ready for anything.

The General is watching a battered Falleenian transport land slowly, obviously on its last legs. Derek stands to her right side, hand on his weapon. The cargo bay door opens with a whoosh and a thud, the ramp clattering ominously.

That’s when Derek smells him.

“Is it really—“ His ears prick at sounds of pain from the hold. “General, permission to board.”

“Granted.” Her smile is terse. “Go get him, Colonel. You too, Doctor. He’ll need you.”

Derek runs, Isaac on his heels, straight into the hold. The sight is hard to take in, battered soldiers from Scott’s unit draped over any available surface.

“Who is piloting this wreck?” Derek snaps.

“Major Kax Gassid,” one offers. “She’s a Falleen, she’s the only one who could pilot it.”

“And where is Commander McCall?”

The injured soldier gestures to the back of the cargo hold. Isaac is already by the makeshift bed, and Derek rushes to his side.

There, covered in blankets, is their Scott. Even in his beast form, all russet fur and huge teeth, Derek knows it’s him. He struggles to sit up, whuffing happily just at seeing them again. Derek wraps his arms around Scott’s broad neck, tucking his face against his fur.

Isaac runs his scanner over his form, frowning. “His body shifted to kickstart healing, but some of his bones set improperly.”

Scott snaps playfully at Isaac’s hand, rumbling quietly. Isaac hugs him quickly, too busy worrying about his injuries to linger. Derek shifts half-way, so he can hear him properly.

“We’ve got you,” he promises. “You’re home.”

 _“I’m so glad you were here,”_ Scott rumbles, still beyond Standard. _“I was afraid you would have been reassigned.”_

“We traveled with the base. The General likes Isaac too much for us to be reassigned.”

 _“I understand.”_ Scott nuzzles his shirt. _“Someone got a promotion. I want to hear all about it.”_

“You will,” Derek promises. “I’ll tell you all about it.”

The rest of the medical team comes swarming out to bring the rest of the squad inside, but Derek carries Scott himself. His beast form is larger than Derek anticipated, more powerful, but he is still light enough for Derek to care for personally.

_“I’d help, but I can’t move my hind legs.”_

“Don’t apologize, I can handle it.” Derek shifts him in his arms. “It’s worth it, to have you home.”

“I need one of the larger beds clear,” Isaac snaps to a med-droid. “Now, before I have even more complications.”

Scott is tranquilized, asleep the moment he hits the table, leaving Isaac and EM0R1 to handle his wounds. Derek sits in the corner, away from everyone’s path, watching. He wants to lick Scott’s wounds, to shift and curl around him, but now is not the time.

 _Later_ , he promises himself. _Later, when he’s lucid._

…

Derek falls asleep by Scott’s side, head pillowed on his fur, as soon as Isaac clears him for rest.

“You’re ours,” he whispers sleepily. “No more getting shot. No more getting beaten. Stay with us.”

He wakes to human hands cupping his face, Isaac’s soft snoring beside him.

“I will,” Scott whispers hoarsely. “I will stay.”

“I love you,” Derek blurts out. “ _We_ love you.”

Isaac snuffles awake. “Wha?”

“We love him,” Derek repeats.

“We do,” Isaac agrees.

Scott smiles softly. “I love you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> “Though my soul may set in darkness, it will rise in perfect light;   
> I have loved the stars too fondly to be fearful of the night.”   
> ― Sarah Williams, Twilight Hours: A Legacy of Verse


End file.
